Heat assist magnetic recorder (HAMR) is a relatively new type of magnetic recording head. HAMR utilizes a near field transducer (NFT) to heat up a portion of the magnetic recording medium to facilitate switching the magnetization thereof. The NFT of a HAMR is a very important component and can require stringent tolerances in manufacturing to realize the advantages of the technology. The peg length of a NFT is an important dimension and is generally controlled by lapping processes. Because of the need to stringently control the peg lengths of NFTs, there remains a need for improved lapping processes.